nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 2
|pages = 192 |date = April 17, 2013 May 13, 2014 March 19, 2014 June 4, 2014 |isbn = 978-4063848526 978-1612629230 978-2811613570 |prev = Volume 1 |next = Volume 3 |cover = Meliodas • Diane • Ban • Elizabeth |characters = Golgius • Jude • Ruin • Friesia • Ban • Dana • Jericho • Sennett }} Volume 2 is the second tankōbon volume of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Chapters *006. *007. *008. *009. *010. *011. *012. *013. *014. Story Arcs Fights and Events *Meliodas vs. Gilthunder *Diane vs. Friesia *Ban vs. Jericho *Meliodas vs. Golgius *Meliodas vs. Diane *Meliodas vs. Ruin *Ban vs. Jude Synopsis Chapter 6 Meliodas battles Gilthunder, purposely allows the Holy Knight to slash him, and under the pretense of dying due to the grave wound, acquires information about the whereabouts of two members of the Seven Deadly Sins, King and Ban, as his apparent last wish. Chapter 7 Having discovered the whereabouts of Ban and King, Diane throws Gilthunder out of the forest, and Meliodas, Hawk and Elizabeth, now joined by Diane, head toward the Baste Dungeon, where Ban is imprisoned. Chapter 8 As Meliodas is being treated by Dana at Dalmary Town, Diane and Elizabeth argue and discuss about the aspects in which they envy each other. Then are then attacked by the Holy Knight Friesia, who tries to destroy the entire town along with the Deadly Sins, but is quickly defeated by Diane. Meanwhile, Ban escapes from his cell in the Baste Dungeon. Chapter 9 While Diane heads for the Baste Dungeon, Ban, who had escaped from his cell, is stopped by Jericho, who tries to stop him, but is easily defeated. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Dana had made a deal with the Holy Knight Golgius, and that the medicine he made Meliodas drink was a deadly poison. However, as the Holy Knight grabs Meliodas' broken sword, the Deadly Sin seems to still be alive, but with his eyes mysteriously being completely black and his forehead having a strange symbol. Chapter 10 Meliodas regains consciousnesses and doesn't let go of his weapon, and releases a powerful aura, which causes Golgius to escape, knowing that he will be defeated. As Meliodas and the two find him, it is revealed that Dana was forced to poison Meliodas since Golgius had taken his daughter as hostage. Meliodas, protecting Elizabeth from every one of the Holy Knight, soon defeats him. Chapter 11 Defeated, Golgius manages to use a small distraction to escape on a horse. After Dana dies, lamenting his inability to rescue his daughter, Elizabeth blames his death on herself, since if she hadn't found Meliodas, they wouldn't have arrived in Dalmary Town, and the doctor would not have died. After Meliodas encourages her, both, and Hawk, start walking towards the Baste Dungeon in order to rescue Sennett, Dana's daughter, and find Ban, when they suddenly encounter Diane, who seems to have no memories of her defeating Friesia. Meanwhile, Ruin and Friesia are shown to have prepared to fight the two Deadly Sins. Chapter 12 Whilst trying to recall what the events that had occurred, Diane abruptly sees an illusion of Ruin in place of Meliodas, and as a result, begins attacking Meliodas, causing the three to escape. Meliodas is soon deluded in the same way as Diane, and the two begin battling. Meanwhile at the Baste Dungeon, after having defeated Jericho, Ban discovers Sennett. Chapter 13 After Ban releases Sennett from her chains and steals her hidden dagger, he is confronted by Jude. At the same time, Meliodas and Diane continue their battle, when Friesia, taunting Elizabeth's declarations of putting her life on the line to save citizens, attacks the younger shepherd. Elizabeth bravely enters the attacks to rescue him, and suffers severe injuries, but then realizes that the child was actually a disguised Ruin. Though the Holy Knight severely injures her, she manages to remove the source of his illusions, his staff's bell. Before he could kill her in anger, however, Meliodas, having regained his senses, stops the Holy Knight. Chapter 14 After Ruin's illusion spell is broken, and Meliodas begins battling him, and soon defeats him easily without even drawing his sword. In the meantime, the battle between Jude and Ban ends with the former fatally stabbing the later with a metal stake. Ban, however, remains alive, and revealing that he had let himself be captured before, easily stabs Jude back, killing him. Gallery Volume 2 Info.png|Information Volume 2 Full Cover.png|Volume 2 Full Cover Volume 2 Inside Cover.png|Volume 2 Inside Cover Volume 2 Promotional Stand.png|Promotional Stand Volume 2 page 1.png|First Page after the Cover Volume 2 contents.png|Contents Page References Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Manga